zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryota
Ryota (亮太 Ryota, literally: "stout, strong"), birth name: Arata (新 Arata, literally: "fresh, new"), was Avatar Rai's younger brother and a well-known and successful slaver. Originally enslaved alongside his sister, the siblings were separated when Rai was purchased by a bandit leader named Goro. Arata ended up never being purchased and was instead taken in by the very slavers who owned him, eventually becoming a deadly, ruthless and successful slaver himself under their tutelage and changing his name to "Ryota". After having been separated from her brother for years, Rai was finally reunited with him while disrupting a slaver cell. Rai was briefly happy to see her brother alive and well, but was caught off guard when he shot her with his arrows and kicked her over a cliff. Despite his efforts to kill his sister, Ryota was also jealous over Takumi, viewing the boy as his replacement to Rai. After kidnapping Takumi, Ryota intended to force Rai to choose between the two. However, Ryota had underestimated how much Rai cared about Takumi and remained unaware that Rai had already put her past with him behind her. As a result, Ryota fell to his own death after overconfidently believing Rai would choose him over Takumi. Physical description Ryota was a young teenager with pale skin, deep green eyes and spiky black hair pulled up in a short, high ponytail. He was typically dressed in a dark green Asian robe with frayed ends and some holes in the fabric, two black belts, dark purple pants, black leg wrappings and purple and white shoes. On his right hand, he wore an olive green and black glove while the other was wrapped in white bandages and sported a black wrap around his wrist. Across his left shoulder he wore an olive cloak, over which he had a brown shoulder pad on his right shoulder and his quiver and bow strapped over his chest. Personality Ryota was cold, ruthless and extremely effective at his job. His first priority was always to making the most amount of money as possible from his profession. He cared nothing for his sister as he brutally shot her with two arrows before kicking her off a cliff to her supposed death. Despite being a victim of slavers as a child and losing his parents and home to them, he seemed to have no problem doing the same to other children, destroying their homes and enslaving them to sell as merchandise, embracing his new life as a slaver entirely. He even opted to change his name from Arata to Ryota to signify his dedication to his new life. Ryota was sadistic to the core, treating those beneath his heel with a playful, yet eerie demeanor, treating them like toys in his own sick, twisted game. He was excessively confident and always in control. However, he was known to lose his temper and lash out recklessly every now and then, such as when he slit the throat of one of his own men in anger after hearing that Rai had raided more of his hideouts. He has a tendency to be theatrical in his endeavors, especially when they involve his sister. Despite his open hatred for his sister, Ryota could not stand the idea of his position as Rai's little brother being effectively stolen by Takumi. He viewed Takumi as Rai's attempt to replace him. When the contradiction behind this was pointed out to him, Ryota merely brushed it aside and attributed it to his pride rather than genuine care for his sister, which may indicate that Ryota had a somewhat possessive view towards Rai, in that only he can be her little brother and no one else. However, this jealousy was enough to motivate him to kidnap Takumi in an effort to force Rai to choose between the two of them. Abilities Despite being a non-bender, Ryota had gained a number of skills to compensate and allowed him to go head to head with a bender. Skills *'Archery:' Ryota was a master archer and was exceptionally more skilled at the art than Takumi. **'Master marksmanship:' Ryota was very deadly and accurate with his shots, capable of striking someone in the heart directly. *'Combat mastery:' He was also well trained in melee combat and could easily hold his own over a variety of opponents. **'Swordsmanship:' He was well versed in utilizing a sword in combat. *'Leadership:' Despite his youth, Ryota was an effective leader and had the loyalty of those beneath him either by genuine devotion to him or through threats and intimidation. *'Tracking:' He was skilled in tracking his targets, though he lacked the means to keep up with them should they escape via air. *'Business and negotiation skills:' Years of experience as a slaver have made Ryota into a very effective businessman and negotiator. He knew how to get the best deals and was always aware of the market demand. *'Intimidation:' Ryota was also no stranger to using intimidation to get what he wanted from either a buyer or from terrifying his slaves into submission. Trivia *The characters in Ryota's name mean "stout, strong" in Japanese. *The characters in Arata's name means "fresh, new" in Japanese. Category:Fan Characters Category:Avatar characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Evil Category:A to Z